


early mornings

by satyrnskies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Firelord Zuko, Fluff, M/M, Sukka, Zuki, Zukki, library setting, romantic, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrnskies/pseuds/satyrnskies
Summary: the first few minutes of zuko’s morning were spent gently unraveling himself from his partners, a fond smile on his face. -
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 183





	early mornings

zuko was never a late sleeper. regardless of how much rest he got, he always rose with the sun.

that day was no different. the firelord awoke tangled up in suki’s embrace, sokka’s legs splayed over them and his arm hanging off the bed. 

they both were snoring, sokka immeasurably louder than suki. the first few minutes of zuko’s morning were spent gently unraveling himself from his partners, a fond smile on his face. he loved the way they looked in sleep, so still and peaceful. it had been seven years of waking up beside them, and it wasn’t nearly enough. the dark haired man tucked the blanket back around the couple, pressing a kiss to each of their temples before going to freshen up.

opting to stay in casual clothing for the morning, zuko traipsed past the firelord regalia sat upon the shelves in his room and dug through his drawers for his favorite ensemble- a solid black tunic and the matching pants, dressing silently. 

neither of his partners awoke when he left, hastily tying his hair up and away from his face. zuko had more than enough time to go and do some reading in the library before beginning his daily duties. 

most of his mornings were enjoyed in the library. since he hadn’t spent much time in it growing up, the massive room held no negative connotation for zuko and was much easier to be in than certain other areas of the palace. it was a good place to unwind and watch the rising sun- one of zuko’s favorite activities.

he was more than pleased to find a steaming pot of tea already waiting for him on the centermost table, likely shipped from the jasmin dragon. the thought of iroh’s warm shop brought a smile to zuko’s face, and he poured the drink into the adjoining mug practically buzzing with happiness.

zuko sought out his favorite chair; a large, abominable squishy thing that was covered in a horrible floral pattern sat directly beside the easternmost window, where the suns heat would reach him first and seep into his bones. the firelord spent a few minutes finding a book, which was harder than it should have been considering how many of them zuko already went through. opting for a history on ancient civilizations, the golden eyed man prompty curled up into his seat and began the day, tea and book in hand.

the rising sun covered his nation in golden light, the sleepy palace circle not quite ready to start it’s day. zuko was puzzled when he heard the massive library doors open, unable to see the new arrival from his seat. as he was about to get up, he heard the worlds smallest voice murmur his name. 

“zuko?” he instantly recognized suki’s sleep riddled tone, worry coming across his mind. “i’m over here, angel. is everything okay?”

shuffling footsteps sounded through the cavernous library as the brunette sought him out, a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a disgruntled expression on her face. “i woke up and you were gone, i wanted to make sure you were okay.” she found him a heartbeat later, her eyes filled with sleep. zuko nodded, opening his arms for her to sit beside him, which she did with no hesitation. 

“what are you reading?” she whispered, settling herself into zuko’s side like a puzzle piece. she settled into the warm rays of the rising sun, her fingers tracing circles into his stomach absentmindedly. he closed his book to show her the cover, a faded blue binding with gold writing. “‘a thorough inspection of ancient societies’ by professor hwang, of whaletail island.” suki made a comment on the books profoundness before placing a sleepy kiss to the sensitive spot beneath his jaw, yawning deeply and nuzzling into the muscular man.

sleepy suki was one of his favorites. she was completely vulnerable and at her sweetest, never wanting anything more than to curl up under her boys and pass out. they sat together in the rising sun for an hour or so, completely silent aside from the turning of pages and suki’s deep breathing. zuko rested his jaw on top of the brunette’s head, freeing a hand to rub at her side. 

zuko was just beginning to think things were too peaceful to be right when he heard heavy footsteps stomping into the library, looking up to find a disheveled sokka, the massive comforter belonging to their bed trailing behind him. “i can’t believe you guys left me all alone!” he half-yelled, noting suki sleeping at zuko’s side. “you know waking up by myself makes me cranky.” suppressing a laugh, he motioned for sokka to fill the other space beside him, feeling incomplete without him there. 

still grumbling, sokka sat down, leaning back into the crook of zuko’s arm with his head tilted back. “you smell nice,” he murmured, reaching a hand out to settle on suki’s thigh. the girl didn’t stir, but even unconscious her fingers found sokka’s, interlacing them. the firelord smiled, kissing the top of the young man’s cheekbone. “thank you, my husband gave me this cologne. you look nice in those robes.” 

sokka opened one eye to peek at his ensemble, a flowing and expensive out of silk and gold thread that zuko must have used half the palace to pay for. “thank you, he replied, settling his head into the firelord’s neck. “my husband only communicates through gifts.”

blushing slightly, zuko cleared his throat. it wasn’t his fault he enjoyed the look on his partners’ faces when they opened a new present, or the way the beautifully embroidered clothes he had made for them hugged every curve and muscle- he stopped the thought, deciding it too early in the morning for such things. “you’re royalty, babe. that’s just how things work.”

chuckling to himself, sokka soon drifted off into his snore filled slumber, leaving zuko to his book. he could hardly focus on it for his mind was filled with the two people curled around him. it didn’t seem they had been together as long as they had, seven years when you’re only twenty-six is a very long time. he was grateful that his country was overall accepting of his relationship, and that they hadn’t tried to have him dethroned or anything of the sort. the biggest issue they really faced was who would say the first vows in the wedding. he guessed that his citizens were so used to zuko doing strange things that having two spouses wasn’t even a surprise to them.

their bond over the years had grown as well- most of the time they didn’t even need to speak, their mannerisms and expressions so in sync that the trio practically moved in unison. sokka’s position as councilman in republic city kept him traveling back and forth often, but most nights he managed to stay in the palace with zuko. suki, as head of fire nation and earth kingdom relations and security, traveled a lot less, preferring to be close to zuko and making his safety a personal job. aside from their obvious infatuation with eachother, the three of them were friends before anything. that laid the groundwork for the healthy relationship they had, the same one that allowed zuko to grow from the ashes of his past.

any moment away from them was agony, fear that something would happen to the two people he loved most, nearly making him unable to function. he knew that if anyone was capable of handling themselves, it was suki and sokka. their skills in combat had surpassed the point of mastery in the last few years, and watching the two of them spar was another one of zuko’s favorite things to do. but that assurance didn’t help ease his mind when he couldn’t feel them in his presence.

so lost in his thoughts, zuko didn’t hear a small servant girl enter the library through the doors sokka had left open, her head bowed. even from her bent stance, the firelord recognized her as a third generation staff member named li tang. he wanted to groan, knowing she was only here to fetch him for work. “firelord zuko, your presence has been requested in the meeting room in fifteen minutes.” she kept her head bowed, waiting for further instruction. 

“fifteen minutes?” zuko said incredulously, trying to keep his voice quiet. “it’s too early in the morning for all the ambassadors to be here!” 

li tang shook her head, nodding to the clock above zuko’s window. “it’s nearly noon, sir, and they’ve actually been requesting you since ten o’clock. we told them we couldn’t find you.” she glanced between suki and sokka, a soft blush on her face. 

oh spirits, it was nearly noon. had he really spent 6 hours in this chair? zuko was thankful for his staff, who always knew what he needed before he did and who lied to allow him more time, suspended in tranquility with his loved ones. “thank you, li tang. please let advisor hau know i’ll be there shortly.” the small girl bowed and exited promptly, a small smile on her face.

sighing in exasperation, zuko set his book to the side, looking down at his predicament. both of his arms were beneath suki and sokka, who were oblivious to anything but the insides of their eyelids. 

he really, really didn’t wanna leave the two of them. his earlier happiness dissipating, zuko spent the last part of his morning untangling himself from the nest of limbs and bodies that were his lovers, fondness creeping back into his chest as he kissed the two of them on whichever part of their faces was exposed. 

“i love you,” zuko whispered, tucking the blanket back around their bodies. suki’s eyes fluttered slightly, a smile stretching across her half-asleep face. she reached out to cup zuko’s chin, yawning lightly. “pretty,” she murmured, laying her head on sokka’s stomach and falling right back into oblivion. sokka offered him a slight squeeze on his arm, sleep having too strong of a hold on him. 

love enveloped him. his spirits lifted, zuko turned and walked out of the massive library, ready to start another day as the leader of a powerful country, and the husband to the two most powerful people on the planet. (when it came to him, atleast.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you liked this, please check out my other fics! mainly atla one shots :) i cherish and love every single reader, kudos, and comment to the fullest extent! 💞 if you have any suggestions, ideas, or requests please let me know!


End file.
